Challenge Responce: Sugar
by PhantomMouse1115
Summary: This is a challenge responce to the word: Sugar. Requested by my crazy brother. What happens when Danny gets a sugar rush? Why don't we find out?


**This is a responce to my brother's challenge. He challenged me to write a Danny Phantom fanfic on the word: sugar. I hope you all enjoy and I hope you are happy my brother!**

* * *

Response to challenge: Sugar

"Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam, SAM!" Danny yelped as he bounded up to his friend, his blue eyes were wide and he was smiling strangely, she was sitting at a table and as he bounced up to her she cocked an eyebrow at him in curiosity.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked slowly. Danny nodded vigorously, messing up his already crazy hair.

"Never better, I'm really really hyper though!" Danny said with a smile as he hopped from foot to foot.

"I know I'm going to regret asking this, but why are you hyper?" Sam asked with a groan. Danny took a deep breath.

"I just got back from the Ghost Zone and while I was there I saw some floating ghost candy, I knew it was ghost candy because it was glowing, and there was a LOT of it and I was really, REALLY hungry so I ate it ALL! It was really good, so now I'm hyper from all the SUGAR!" Danny said before taking a huge breath, he had said the whole thing at once. Sam moaned and with wide violet eyes let her head fall face first on the table, from her position she heard Tucker enter and Danny gasp.

"I'm gonna tell Tuck what I told you, bye Sam!" and Danny rushed up to Tucker. "Hey Tucker, I was in the Ghost Zone and I found some candy and I ate it ALL and now I'm on a sugar rush!" Danny said with a large smile as he jumped up and down, Tucker's grey/green eyes followed as his friend jumped up and stayed up.

"Um…" Tucker began, Danny landed back on the floor.

"Isn't that GREAT?!" Danny yelled, before he began to laugh hysterically.

"Sam, I think we make a break for it." Tucker whispered to Sam as Danny continued to laugh over all the sugar he had eaten.

Danny suddenly gasped and his breath carried with it a blue mist. He smiled broadly and rapidly let the rings change him into his alter ego, Danny Phantom.

"Bye!" Danny said happily as he flew upwards and phased through the ceiling, Sam and Tucker exchanged nervous looks before following their friend, nervous of what would happen because of his sugar rush.

They emerged to see Danny standing straight in the air, hovering rapidly around Vlad.

"Hey Vlad, hey Vlad, hey Vlad, hey VLAD, why'd you set off my ghost sense, usually you don't do that. Do you have another ghost with you? Why are you here? Do you have any ghost candy?" Danny asked quickly as he began to circle Vlad faster and faster, Vlad was caught by surprise by the teen's questions and outbursts and he watched Danny circle him.

"Daniel, are you alright?" Vlad asked nervously, he still wasn't letting his guard down. Danny began to laugh and he hung upside down in the air, letting his arms being the only part of him obeying gravity.

"Yeah! I just had a LOT of ghost candy!" Danny exclaimed with a smile.

Vlad sighed and let his guard down. "Daniel, are you aware that ghost candy has twice as much sugar in it, plus the ghostly elements reacting with your ghost and human half together causes, this." Vlad pointed to Danny who was currently spinning himself like a wheel.

"Vlad, you gotta try this! It's FUN!" Danny exclaimed, clearly not hearing any of what Vlad had said.

"Daniel, don't eat any more candy." Vlad commanded. Danny stopped spinning.

"CANDY! Oh, that reminds me, I am gonna go find more!" Danny said quickly, and before anyone could stop him he went flying off towards the house to the Ghost Zone.

Sam, Tucker, and Vlad, were left staring after him, wondering how exactly they were going to avoid the halfa on a sugar rush until it wore off.

"Well, that was interesting." Sam commented quietly as the sun faded in the sky and Danny's hysterical laughter could be heard.

A lesson to you all, never give a halfa ANY candy, ghost or human.

* * *

**Take head to that warning. Note: this is only a one shot challenge responce.**


End file.
